The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Force
by Galar-maker
Summary: This is about the force that SHOULD be in the hole in the Triforce and its destined keeper... (YES I did read Leaviel's fic, NO I did NOT copy! I actually came up with this on my own before I read it. Not to mention, I'm telling it WAY differently.)
1. And so it Begins: With a Ticked Deity

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Triforce

Author's Note: I DID come up with this BEFORE I read Leaviel's fanfic about the fourth Triforce. HONEST!! I came up with it myself—and I'm telling it differently anyway. Except for the idea about the fourth goddess' appearance. Phooey.

Once, long ago—so long that even the hills have forgotten—there was a void. A shapeless, dark, and barren waste of space and debris.

It was then that the three goddesses—

"Oh, MAN!!!" A voice rings through the sinister music and swirling fog, and and a multicolored figure steps through the gloom. The figure throws up her blue hands and sighs in exasperation. Her odd, three-colored (green, red and blue) eyes flash. All of her seems to stand on end, from her red hair to her green tunic.

"THERE WERE FOUR!!! Get it!? **_FOUR GODDESSES!!!!!!_** Sheesh. You'd think that _someone_ would have figured out by _now_ that there are four of us!"

But—the Deku tree—and—look here, every time that story's been _told_ there are THREE goddesses!

"Really?" the girl asks, surprised.

Really.

"Would you quit talking without quotation marks please? It's bugging the heck out of me! I didn't help invent Hylian so you could butcher it!" she says, putting her hands on her hips.

I have to. I'm the Narrator. It's how we talk.

"Really," she says dubiously.

Really.

After a pause, she gives a grudging, "Okay. I'll let it slide, but just this once. And only for you."

All right.

A pause. Then—

"Where were we?"

We were debating the subject of the number of deities who created Hyrule.

"Ah. Yes." She pauses again, as though thinking, then says, "Well... if that's the only way it's been told in Hyrule--that there were three goddesses--my sisters lied. Didn't you ever wonder what deity ran the fourth virtue?"

What 'fourth virtue'? And I thought that you gods and goddesses were supposed to be perfect.

"Well, this is the Hylian pantheon. We're more similar to the Greek and Roman gods than others. We have our faults, but try to hide them from the world at large. Like Zeus... LONG LECTURE ...and that's why we have imperfections. And the fourth virtue is KINDNESS! Goodness, they knew it in Termina!  
Anyway, I suppose I'll have to tell you how things _really_ happened... That means _I_ get to be narrator for the next chapter. Ha ha. You're not the only one around here who can talk outside of quotation marks."

Phooey.

Now... How did it begin......" 


	2. Of Creation and Catastrophe

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Okay, first of all, the name's Rif (short for Rifaleona—dumb name). Though I may not seem to fit the part, I'm actually the goddess of Kindness. Ever wonder why there's a Great Fairy of Kindness, but no corresponding Triforce or Goddess? Well, there was—_is_. Only…if there's _four_ I guess it would be a Quadruforce. Quadforce? Never mind. (Quaforce?) We'll call it the Triforce because—let's face it—it beats the heck out of "Fourforce". The reason I might seem biting and mocking is that no one has worshipped me in millenniums, and no one has even _mentioned_ me for even LONGER! If that's not enough to make you bitter, what is? Anyway, I am the goddess of Kindness—and I have long searched for one worthy to hold the Triforce of Kindness. I haven't found anyone, but nobody really knows that I exist, do they? They're so busy being Wise and Powerful and Courageous that they don't give a second thought to Kindness! It's infuriating! Has NO ONE been to Termina and seen the Great Fairies!? I guess Link, but other than him… Oh, well.

Anyway, at the beginning of the world, the FOUR goddesses came to create a world out of the void. Why, do you ask? Well, that's for us to know and for you to find out (though it may be that we had a contract with Nintendo…). Yeah, so Din created the land. Well, guess who held the void still so she could shape the matter? Yours truly. And, yes, Nayru _did_ create the sky, but the stars were _my _idea! Not to mention the sun, moon, other planets, how they revolved… If it had gone Nayru's way, it would just be a black sky all the time--totally blank and unattractive. Oh, and Farore—sure, she created the Hylians—but whose idea do you think it was to split the races? Me again. And, not only this, but I (as I mentioned previously) created the languages. Do you have any concept of how hard it is to make a series of lines be individual and mean something? It nearly drove me _nuts_! AND THEY JUST LEFT ME OUT!!! The only thing that they really did for me was give me a Great Fairy in Termina. I'll bet that was Nayru… She always was smarter than those other two… marginally.

(Sigh…) Sorry, sorry. I just had to get that off my chest. Thanks for listening to me rant and rave—no one has in millenniums. Whooo… I feel better now.

So, there you have it: what _really_ happened at the creation of the world.

Now I just have to find a follower to keep my Force… If I don't give it to someone soon, its power will fade… along with mine… Oh, and the longer I go without anyone to carry my Triforce of Kindness, and the more people that forget me, the more I lose my power…and believe me, every day, at least one more person forgets…forgets to be kind…

    

Back in the creepily foggy Den of the Narrator…

Wow. Heavy.

"Tell me about it!"

Well, if you don't get that Force to a keeper soon, its power and yours will diminish and—

"I didn't mean 'tell me about it' in the _literal_ sense!"

Sorry.

"'S'all right."

You're sure?

"Oh, yeah."

So… how about we go _look_ for a keeper?

"It's no use. I tell you, I've already looked!"

Everywhere?

"Everywhere."

Zora's Domain?

"Yup."

Among the Gorons?

"Yup."

Hyrule Castle Town?

"Yes."

Gerudo V—

"I'm telling you, I looked _everywhere_!"

Hmmmm… When was the last time you looked?

"Oh, the year 1985 or so."

You gotta be kidding.

"What?"

What do you _mean_, "what"? It's 2004 right now! Things have changed!

"Really?"

Really really. I mean, there have been like—practically ten games made!

"Oh, _man_! I _knew_ that I had stayed too long in the Golden Realm!"

Well, don't worry. Pretty much all of those games are still being played today, and all still have an avid cult following. BLATANT AD FOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES In fact, these were the first ever RPG videogames! And now, all of your favorite LoZ's have been transferred to GCN and Game Boy Advance! On sale at any local electronics store near you!

"… Wow. I didn't know you were such an endorser of Nintendo."

Well, it's what they pay me for.

"Right…So, what games did they make without me?"

Well, you were around in 1985, so you really only saw the first Legend of Zelda game for NES. The ones currently available are:

Zelda II: the Adventure of Link

LoZ: A Link to the Past

Four Swords/Adventures

Majora's Mask

Wind Waker

Oracle of Ages/Seasons

Legend of Zelda, The (tentative title)(This looks so _dang_ cool I can't EVEN believe it)

Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap

"Whew…" whistled Rif. "I guess I better check again…"

I'll say!!

"Wow, which first?! There are so many!"

I'd pick Ocarina of Time if I were you.

She shuddered.

"If you were me, that'd be _so_ creepy."

Why?

"I'd be _you_!"

What? What's wrong with _that_?

"Well, you're—ethereal!"

What?

"Oh, gosh! You call yourself a narrator! It means you have no body! Like you're just a spirit!!"

Oh. I—I knew that…

"_Sure_ you did."

AHEM! Anyway, you should check Ocarina of Time first since it's the first in the series, chronologically.

Author's Note: Plus, it's the best dang game I've ever played!!!!!!!

"Cool. Let's go. I should also check on my Great Fairy Fountain in the middle of Hyrule Field."

Okay.

"Oh, and I want to save my powers just in case of emergencies. You never know. Can you get us there?"

Is Ganondorf the King of Evil? Is Tatl annoying? Is—

"Alright, alright! You _can_ get us there; just _do_ it already!"

Okay, okay!

And suddenly, our heroes were in Hyrule Field, just where the Great Fairy Fountain of Kindness should be.

Rif stared in amazement, her eyes wide and bulging, her jaw hanging loose in utter astonishment. She was speechless. She made a little, almost inaudible squeak.

Sheesh. It wasn't _that_ great. I _am_, after all, a narrator.

Unfortunately, she wasn't dumbstruck about my awesome skills.

"AAAAUUUUGH!!!! WHO—WHAT—WHY!?!?!?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FOUNTAIN?!?!?!?!?!?"

Oh, boy. What has Rif discovered? Who, or what, has done—whatever-it-is to her Fountain? And will the narrator _ever_ speak in quotation marks?

Find the answers to these questions and a whole lot more in the next exciting chapter in:

THE LOST TRIFORCE.


End file.
